bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Wel
Wel was a Ta-Matoran who fought as a sentry in the Metru Nui Civil War on the Isle of Metru Nui. Biography When the Metru Nui Civil War began, Wel decided to fight and became a sentry. He was also a friend to Terin at some point before the fighting began. [[Through My Own Eyes|''Through My Own Eyes]] Wel fought alongside General Teles's main army for the bulk of the start of the war, fighting in the Battle of the Coliseum, and ending up in the Valley of Despair. He remained loyal in the Valley, and later helped against a soldier who was ready to defect, saving Kohaku and Terin, reuniting with his old friend for the first time in a while. He left, but promised to talk to Terin again later. After about a week, when the attack was to begin, Wel and Terin spoke after Wel returned from an infiltration mission. He informed Terin about a boat that had come in, and Terin commented that he would locate Hallah and ask her about the details that Wel had. Wel was then asked about his views on the war, and he gave them, about how he believed that war spawned heroes. The two parted ways until that evening. When the attack was to begin, a soldier was found dead. Wel recognized the enemy forces as they approached, referring to them as the Soldaat, a powerful mercenary force. In the panic of this attack, Matoran fought, but were killed quickly. The commanders tried to rally their men, but the Soldaat were too strong, and took few losses, but killed anyone who attacked them. Wel forced Terin to flee, but he didn't want to until he could find his friends. Wel punched Terin to knock him unconscious, and then carried him off to the Coliseum, where other soldiers were also gathering. When Terin later awoke, Wel explained that it was a safe place, since an army was more of a target than the Coliseum. They spent the next week arming the Coliseum and fortifying it, getting ready for the attack, whenever it would come. Over this time, Terin and Wel spoke about his ideology, to which Wel stated that he was a soldier and had no opinions on the military strategy or situation; being only a fighter. When the Soldaat finally attacked after a week, Wel and the others took to arms and fought. Wel fought alongside Terin, during his brief time fighting, but was shot through the head by an enemy bowman, dying. Abilities & Traits As a sentry, Wel was a stealthy and silent man. He believed that war spawns heroes, and that they need to fight the enemy for the sake of everyone who depends upon them. His beliefs were in direct opposition to Terin's, but that didn't stop their friendship; they didn't often speak, however, despite being friends. Wel also was somewhat of a mindless soldier; simply taking orders, having no real opinions on the battles, only focusing on the current job. Mask & Tools Wel wore an unknown Kanohi mask and carried at least two daggers for weapons as a sentry. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *Through My Own Eyes '' Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Military Category:Koji